1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing and playing a title of a medium, and more particularly, to methods of managing and playing a title deleted from a medium, the medium, and a medium drive thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a data structure of a typical digital versatile disc (DVD) in accordance with the Independent System Operator (ISO) Specification. The data structure includes a lead-in (LI) zone, a volume/file system (VOL/FS) zone, a video manager (VMG) zone, an n-video title set (VTS #1-VTS #n) zone, a blank space BLANK SPACE into which data is not recorded, and a lead-out (LO) zone. The blank space may not be present in the data structure according to a capacity of a medium and the number of video title sets in the data structure.
The VMG is a table of contents (TOC) for the VTS #1-VTS #n and includes a VMG information (VMGI) file, a VMG_Menu13 Video Object Set (VMGM_VOBS) file, and a VMGI_BackUp (VMGI_BUP) file.
The VMGI file is a control data file and includes static information needed for playing a title of the medium and information needed for supporting a user operation. Thus, the VGMI file includes a VMGI management table (VMGI_MAT) storing a start address of the VMGM_VOBS file (VMGM_VOBS_SA) and a VTS attribute table (VTS_ATRT) indicating the number of all VTS #1-VTS #n present in the medium.
The VMGM_VOBS file is a collection of video objects (VOs) and is comprised of video data, audio data, and sub-picture data. The VMGI_BUP file is a backup file of the VMGI file.
The VTS is a set of titles, and the number of titles may be up to 99 in accordance with the ISO Specification. Thus, “n” is an integer less than 99. Titles VTS #1-VTS #n include a VTS information (VTSI) file, a VTS Menu_VOBS (VTSM_VOBS) file, a Video Object set for Title set Title_VOBS (VTSTT_VOBS) file, and a VTSI_BackUp (VTSI_BUP) file.
The VTS information (VTSI) file is information for title management and includes a VTSM_VOBS_Start_Address (VTSM_VOBS_SA), a VTSI Management Table (VTSI_MAT), and a VTS_Part_of_Title_SeaRch_Pointer_Table (VTS_PTT_SRPT). The VTSM_VOBS file is a collection of VOs for the VTSM and includes video data, audio data, and sub-picture data. The VTSTT_VOBS file includes titles of data stored in the VTSM_VOBS file. The VTSI_BUP file is a backup file of the VTSI file.
As described above, the DVDs can record 99 titles at the maximum for play compatibility. Thus, if a user desires to record data to a blank space of the medium recording 99 titles, the user must delete a previously recorded title.
The user can delete the title recorded on the medium using a user interface at any time before finalizing recording of the medium.
If the user requests deletion of the previously recorded title before finalizing recording of the medium, a VMG and a file system (FS) that do not include information about the deleted title are created and recorded to the medium when the user finalizes the medium. For example, if the user requests deletion of the VTS #2 and VTS #3 before finalizing recording of the medium, the VMG and the FS that do not include information about the VTS #2 and VTS #3 are created and recorded to the medium when the user finalizes recording of the medium. Thus, the user cannot play a title that has been previously recorded before finalizing recording of the medium, e.g., the VTS #2 and VTS #3, and in addition, the user cannot know which title has been deleted.